Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As device manufacturers are constantly improving the capabilities of the devices, such new capabilities include acquiring vast amounts of information, such as images, audio recordings, multimedia recordings, etc. For some devices, the image acquisition rivals some of the most expensive cameras, which allows consumers to carry a single, mobile device, rather than a mobile device and a standalone camera. However, consumers face problems associated with the ability to acquire large amounts of information in the form of images, audio recordings, and multimedia recordings—particularly with respect to tagging and organizing the information. Currently, tagging the information occurs after acquiring the information according to a “shoot and sort” approach. This requires the user of the device to remember the point in time, location, etc. of when the information was acquired to be able to tag the information at a later time. With the large amounts of storage space included in modern devices, remembering the tagging information for all of the acquired information can be burdensome and/or distracting from enjoying the situation in which the information is acquired. As such, service providers and device manufacturers face considerable challenges in providing mechanisms and services that allow consumers to tag information acquired by mobile devices in an efficient and simple manner.